This invention relates generally to the field of tools for straightening and bending automobile frames, bodies, and the like.
With the increased number of motor vehicles operating on the roads and highways, there has also been an increase in the number of accidents involving damage to these vehicles. Since the cost of repairing these vehicles may generally be less than the replacement of the vehicle with a new one, it has been the practice in the past to repair damaged vehicles and replace them in their original working order. This damage may be limited to sheet metal damage, such as dents in fenders and doors and the like, and numerous tools have been devised to facilitate such work. Known U.S. Patents for repairing and removing dents in sheet metal are as follows: Nos: 2,464,118; 2,527,725; 3,066,719; 3,100,336; 3,486,481; 3,570,289; 3,611,784; 3,728,891; and 3,765,220. The concentration of too much pulling force on a small area of sheet metal and even heavy frame and structural members can cause tearing and over-bending at that area.
In addition to sheet metal damage, serious accidents also result in damage to structural or frame members of an automobile body which members require very large amounts of force to straighten and bend back to their original position. Known U.S. Patents disclosing pulling systems are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,680; 3,745,809; and 3,817,081. Because of the large amounts of force necessary to bend or straighten such frame members, problems arise when too much force is applied to a particular point which may cause tearing or buckling of the frame member at that point. Also, it may be difficult or impossible to position a tool having a very large work engaging surface due to limited access to a damaged area. There has been a need in the field of body repair for a tool which will function under many situations and eliminate the need for many different types of tools which are costly and may have limited uses.